1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a system for igniting a combustible material by the relative motion of two members, and particularly to the utilization of such a system in a fumigator to burn a combustible mixture containing an active ingredient such as an insecticide or the like, to release the active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for burning a combustible mixture containing an insecticide to exterminate insects, vermin or the like are well known. Such devices are commonly referred to as "thermal foggers" or "bombs". Typically, the insecticide in such a device is contained in a nonvolatile bag. The bag is placed within a heat-resistant container having a series of vents or lowers allowing the insecticide fumes to escape. The device is conventionally activated by igniting a fuse leading into the insecticide bag with a match or other source of intense heat.
Such devices have significant drawbacks from the viewpoint of safety and ease of use. For example, the device must be manipulated properly to orient the insecticide bag, the fuse, and the louvers. Also, the use of a match or other inflammable device is inconvenient and poses a safety hazard, especially since the insecticide is combustible as well as toxic.